


Clueless

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has invited you to his home, the royal palace, for a tour, but wait, whats happening? Everyone understands, but Your The Only One Who Doesn’t Know What's Going On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

You stand there is silence, watching the large golden doors before you as if they would give you an answer to your question. You had been invited by Thor, prince of Asgard, for a tour of the royal palace. You two where supposed to meet back on earth at your regular spot and he would pick you up, but being as nervous, yet excited as you where you had shown up a fare bit early. Before you could decide whether to wander till the time came or simply sit and wait, Heimdall had apparently recognized you from the times you had seen the royal off to his home dimension and decided it was a good idea to scoop you up and bring you to Asgard unannounced. After some confusion, some questions, and directions given, you where sent off to the castle ahead of schedule. 

Now you stood there in front of the doors, considering if it was rude to arrive at his door a little under an hour early. You could wait but people where already staring at you, the odd girl standing at the castle gates in cloths they don't recognized. You could wander about I suppose but was it safe to wander a city of gods, by yourself. What if you got lost, what if you where approached, what if someone figured out you where there to see there prince and tried to get something out of you?

Again, without letting you decide on your next course of action, the doors slowly open, reveling a large open hall lined with what you presumed where guards by there strait, stiff possessions, armor and weapons covering them from head to tow. You hesitantly enter and are immediately approached by a man dressed much more lightly, no fighting material to speak of, a door man maybe, butler?

"Here to see the prince I presume miss." The man says with a small bow. You answer in agreement. "If you could follow me then.” He stated sharply as he turns on his heals and starts down one protruding hallway, taking long strides. “Though I must say, tardiness is not very lady like. Lucky for you the prince has been rather difficult today so you have not missed anything." Late? Where you late? Your eagerness for today made sure you had arrived on time, early in fact! You checked the time and just as you thought, it said you where far ahead of the time you and Thor had agreed on. And what did this man mean about Thor being difficult, did he not want to see you? He seemed rather excited when you agreed to his offer of showing you his home.

Before you could question the man however, you had followed him into a room full of ladies and are promptly left there. Not sure what to do next, you simply look around the room at the array of beautiful women of varying cultures, appearances and even races. They all whore flattering gowns and, well in short, they had all spent many hours preparing, but for what?

Your self confidence seemed to shrink as you gazed at the stunning females, causing you to back up into a secluded corner and wish you could melt through the walls like Kitty Pryde. When Thor had invited you to his home, you where hoping to possibly spend some alone time with the god, but it seemed you would be sharing his attention. Should you have dressed up more? From what Thor said it sounded as if it would be a causal visit, but these girls where dressed as if they where attending the be all end all of balls. Then again, was there anything in your closet that looked as high class as these gowns?

Before you could beat yourself up to much, a voice pulled you from your thoughts.

"Hey there." Came a gentle voice. You look up to find a woman with long, golden flowing hair reaching to the top of her thighs. Her dress, a simple form fitting, but not overtly sexy gown that just barley brushed the floor. Her face had soft features which matched her gentle smile that resembled a mother attempting to comfort her child. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Nervous?"

You agree, as it held some truth, but your main concern was your confusion on what Thor had planned for your visit.

"It's alright, we all are a little." She assured, though you find it a tad hard to believe with how confidently some of these women held there heads. "But do remember to not hold to much on this day. He can only choose one, don’t feel ashamed if it is not you."

"Choose me for what?" You ask suddenly, inadvertently interrupting whatever the woman had intended to say next. You hadn’t meant to be rude but you had just been informed that you had entered some apparent contest. The woman watched you curiously for a moment, obviously assuming you had known what this gathering was for, before answering.

"Why, to be the bride of Prince Thor of course."

"Bride!" Wait, is that what he had invited you here for, to be measured against these woman to see who would be the best wife? Shouldn’t he have asked you out first? Or at least warned you that your in the running to be the new queen of Asgard. What if you weren’t interested... oh you shouldn’t even lie to yourself, of course you where interested in Thor, who wouldn’t be? But to jump right into marriage?

Before you could question the situation any further, the doors opened and a man steps in, informing all the women that the prince was ready to see them. The room then went quiet as the women slowly moved as a large group into the hall. Not sure what to do, you follow along quietly. Eventually you, along with all the other women, enter a large room of gold. Various pillars towered over you, all leading to a humungous throne where an older gentlemen sat. If you where to make a guess, you suppose that was King Odin. Beside him stood the only familiar face in the room, Thor. Though he wore an expression that showed he was not interested in the situation and felt little to no shame in showing it. He shifted on his feet impatiently as he barely shared a glance to the array of women that began to line up single file.

"Alright, let us finish this with haste." Thor said almost coldly as you where pulled into a random spot in line. Part of you wanted to call out to the god, ask some well deserved questions, but you had no chance as each woman stepped forward one by one. They would make some of gesture, such as curtsying, and say their full name, their home land, and a quick statement on what attribute they would bring if they where to become the next queen of Asgard. 

What where you to say though, what do you do? You couldn't brake this smoothly running machine by asking questions, let alone look stupid as you stand in front of these dignified people and ask what was going on. So I suppose you play along, but how should you go about this. Curtsy? Say your home town? Wait, these people wouldn’t know what your talking about. Earth maybe, wait no, what did Thor call earth... Midgard wasn’t it? And what about your offering to be queen?

As a flurry questions rush through your brain, you mindlessly step forward when the space appeared, Thor uninterestedly nodded each woman off, attempting a decent smile to each, all until you stepped up to plate. His eyes widened at the site of you, which causes you to panic a little. Maybe you should have dressed better, but in your defense you hadn't been warned you where in a beauty contest of the highest regard. You begin to curtsy and ready your improvised introduction, but Thor calls your name first. You raised your bowed head to watch as the prince abandoned his post beside the throne and jogged down to you, whispers quickly filling the room at his strange behavior. 

"What are you doing here so early, did we not agree to meet later?" You pause for a moment to think before explaining what had happened with Heimdall. Thor let out a frustrated sigh as his eyes wondered about the room at the array of people watching you both with curious, and some angered, gazes. "I'm sorry father, but I must end this short." The god of thunder apologized as he grabbed hold of your hand. "Excuse us lady’s." He then said, bowing quickly to the women, some of who began to verbalize their displeasure with the turn of events.

"Thor!" Odin called as he stood, but the younger didn’t reply. Not sure of what was actually happening, you follow Thor quietly, deciding to close you hand around his like he was doing to you as you both left the room. Nether of you spoke as Thor lead you through the utterly beautiful halls of his home, the god in deep though and you in confusion. Several guards stood and watched you judgingly as you passed which worried you slightly. Had you done something wrong by arriving early. You decided to focus on his had around yours instead, the warmth, his firm yet gentle grip, how large his was compared to yours.

Eventfully you where led into a room which you could only assume to be a bedroom based on the ginormous bed that sat in the middle of it. You turn to face your friend as you hear the click of the door closing behind you both. Thor let out a sigh of relief at finally being out of sight before you couldn’t help but ask what was going on.

"My apologies, I promise, the fault lies not with you." He assured, having caught the slight guilt in your expression. "It is my father's doing. He had arranged this all without my consent or knowledge. At first I tried to persuade him to cancel but it was to late so instead I had hoped finish it before you arrived, I didn’t want you to see. I'm sorry you where dragged into this, you mush have been confused." He said as he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"I was, I am. Your getting married?" You couldn't help but ask. The idea was a bit disheartening, loosing before you even had a chance.

"I hope not to, at least for some time. It's my father that wishes me to get a wife, mostly so I can secure an heir for the throne once he passes, but I wish to marry the one I love, not for Asgard's gain." He informs, letting you sigh a breath you didn’t know you where holding. Before another word could be said however, the door was flung open to reveal an obviously furious man who roared, causing you to jump a little.

"Thor, what is the meaning of this!" He demanded as Thor turned to face the intruder, pulling you behind him. It's not that he though his father would attack you, but the god of thunder couldn’t help but be protective of you. "You have a room full of exceptional women waiting for you back in the great hall and you run off with this one before she has even spoken her name. I don’t even recall inviting her." Oden said, glancing at you with a questioning glare, though it was hard when Thor stepped between your gazes.

"I invited her." Thor informed, not wanting his father to think that you where a threat.

"You did?!” He asked, face lighting up. “Well my son, if you had told me you already had a bride in mind we could have avoided this whole mess." B-bride!? Is that why he invited you. You feel your heart flutter at the idea as you grab onto the blonds cape almost like a shy child would hold their parents leg.

"That's not why I invited her." The butterflies are instantly crushed, leaving you with a sinking feeling in your gut and chest. Then again where you ready to get married? Maybe it was just the idea that he had feelings for you. "She is the 'prior arrangement' I was telling you about when you suddenly announced that you had invited suitor." Thor reminded before glancing at you with a slight worried expression then returned his gaze to his father. "Can we speak of this outside?"

"If that is what you wish." Oden accepted and promptly left the room after throwing a quick glance your way. Once out of the room, Thor turned to you, placing both hands on ether of your upper arms.

"I need to explain a few things to my father, I will be back shortly, please stay here, and if you are in need of anything, call me immediately." He instructs. You don’t have time to even verbally agree as Oden's voice calls from the other side of the door, asking what was keeping his son. "I wont be long, I swear." He says as he pulls you into an embrace. All to soon he pulled away, but not before placing, with the lightest of touches, a kiss to your temple. Before you could question the action however, he follows his fathers calls, leaving you alone. Why did things keep happening before good questions could be asked?

At first you stood there, trying to wrap your brain around what had just occurred. After giving up on the grounds that a) info was being held from you, and b) it was hurting your head, you took a gander at your surroundings.

What now? It felt rude to snoop around so you just sit and wait. Thankfully you didn't have time to wonder if sitting on someones bed was alright as the door swung open to reveal a rather chipper Thor.

“Oh, that was fast." You commented. "Did everything go well with your dad?" His expression wavered slightly for but a moment before returning to a grin.

"Yes, everything went fine, now how about that tour?" He said, making a gesture to the door. Well that was quite a switch. You proceed hesitantly and exit the room, taking a swift left as indicated by Thor. It was an awkward silence at first as you tried to keep up with his long strides. Why is he so quite? Why is he keeping his distance? Why wont he look at you? This was all so out of character. 

Despite the confusion you follow him through an archway and come out onto what seemed to be a rather large veranda of sorts with large cushioned chairs and couches that sat in the shade of the balcony above and overlooking a large, open, but gated off garden. The area was lush with many plants and trees though most where lining that thick yet intricate fencing. They grew taller then the second floor and were obviously made with protection in mind but the plants had decided to latch themselves onto it and climb, making the wall of defense more welcoming. Right in the middle of the garden was a ring of water, about as deep looking as a kiddy pool, though you would have to get closer to be sure.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Thor asked, pulling your thoughts from the scenery in front of you. You express your agreement as you stay facing forward as did he. "I can't wait to play with our children in this garden." He says, causing your head to snap up to look at him.

"What?" Well that came out of nowhere.

"When we have kids, they will play here as I did when young." He says matter of factly as he turns to look down at you with a calm smile. "You will watch from up here in comfort while I entertain them, teach them so they grow to be strong, kind people.  
They will learn the ways of the Asgard and Midgard, making them wiser then any previous leader before us." He explained this all with an almost amused smile, like he was inwardly laughing at some joke, or he simply found your recreation amusing.   
"And when night falls we will-" 

Then Thor was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out your name in a panic, causing your company to flinch, that grin finally falling from his face. You turn in the direction of the call as it asked for you again. Thor began to slowly step away from you without a word as another Thor rounded the corner, your name on his lips... wait.

The just arriving Thor notices you immediately, a relieved smile coming to his lips, then he noticed the other Thor. They watched each other, the one you had been with holding a slightly worried yet apologetic smile while the other looked confused for only a moment before realization hit him. 

"Loki?"

"Hello brother." The one who had escorted you greeted, voice drastically changing from the one you where familiar with. Thor had mentioned his brother but never did he say it was a twin. Then again, he did mentioned his brother was well versed in magical trickery and illusions, was this something along those lines?

"What do you think your doing?" Asked the real Thor as he approached you, his tone showing that he was upset but not enraged. "Are you alright?" He asks you before his double can give an answer. You respond, informing him that you were fine before Thor's brother jumps in, cutting off whatever else you where going to say.

"I saw you were busy with father so I decided to entertain your friend." Then a truly mischievous smile spread across his face, one that you had never seen Thor wear before, it was a tad off putting. "And do not fret my dear shy brother, I told her what you spoke to me about." Thor looked puzzled for a moment, then he paled, his brothers grin widening.

"You what!?" Thor almost yelled as his brother burst into a sudden fit of laughter. "Why would you do this?"

"I was only trying to help." Loki said as his laughter faded, though that grin made it hard to believe helping was his only intention, or if it even was one. "You've been loosing your mind lately over this woman." He said, making a hand gesture towards you, though he does not look your way. "Your head's been in clouds most of the day thanks to her, distracting you from your lessons. So I figured, for the benefit of all of Asgard, that I'd clear the water for you two to work your feelings out.”

"Did you ever consider that I wanted to take my time on something like this?" Thor asked as a light blush rose to his cheeks. He glanced at you momentarily before turning away in embarrassment. This wasn't how he pictured this moment going.

"Clearly father is impatient to see you wed as evident with him calling all those suitors? I know you wish to court her in the Midgardian way but there really is no time to waste. And with that, I believe it is time to take my leave. I wish you lovers the best of luck." He said with a bow and all to amused grin before he dissolved away. Then an awkward silence fell over you and Thor, his eyes darting away any time yours met his.

"My apologies for all this fuss, I was hoping this could be a relaxing visit." He finally said, eyes still avoiding yours. You remind him that most if not all of this wasn't his fault to which he replied with a light smile. "May I ask what exactly my brother told you?" You went on to generally repeat what Loki had said to which Thor groaned, turning away in both embarrassment and in attempt to hide his blush, though the latter was a lost cause. "I see..." He practically whispered then paused for thought as he carefully considered what to say next.

After much consideration the god let out a sigh.

"I suppose I must emit that what he said are my own words, although it was more stated as a hope for the future rather then fact." Finally his eyes met yours, his expression full of honest intent and determination which in a way contrasted with the blush aligning his cheeks. "Please understand that I'm not holding you to anything, this is all your own choice. But I would be very happy... elated actually if you.. you'd consider..."

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Cuz I'm a douche like that. :p (P.S. This is a One-Shot!)
> 
> My third Reader x fic, hope you liked. ^^ 
> 
> I originally typed this up on my phone and it was hell, but at least I had it close at hand for whenever I wanted to work on it.
> 
> When I started this story I had the first part all planned out but when I got to when Thor left you in the bedroom I was stuck. I didn't know what to do next so my editor and I bounced ideas off each other and eventually I latched onto something.
> 
> I didn't get to put it in but originally I wanted to put in hear that Thor has liked you for a while. In Asgard he could have just asked you to a ball in a couple days of knowing you if not sooner but because you are from earth he thought he had to treat you with more consideration and take things a lot slower.
> 
> I like to picture Thor daydreaming about you when he should be learning kingly stuff. ^^


End file.
